


Sufficiently Analysed Magic

by MagpieMorality



Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [146]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (In my head he was Hufflepuff in this but could be anything), Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - High School, Ambiguous Virgil, Astronomy, Gen, Hogwarts Astronomy Tower, Slytherin Logan, THAT'S A TAG?!, school project partners, well there you go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/MagpieMorality
Summary: A second fill for the prompt: Logan and Virgil, working together on a project for an astronomy class.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [146]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638634
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Sufficiently Analysed Magic

**Author's Note:**

> On the previous fic I said I would, now I have- the same prompt set in HP!

“Why does this tower have so many stairs?” Logan wheezed, dragging himself bodily up the final (thank goodness) set of stone steps into their classroom. Virgil snorted, watching from where he was sitting on the floor against the corridor entryway, legs loosely crossed in front of him so he could tap on his knees. It wasn’t really a snort, more of a soft huff of air let out through the nose, but it counted for Virgil. “I’m serious. We’re wizards, we can make the stairs move sideways, why can’t we make them go up and down as well?”

Virgil offered him a hand when he made it to the top, having had plenty of time to leisurely stand up while Logan whined and struggled to the summit of the astronomy tower. “You realise you’ve been climbing these for what, four years now? How are you still struggling with it? It’s basically free exercise training day after day. I didn’t think anyone could get past second year without gaining calves of steel, to be honest.”

“Yes well I like to think I’ve been honing my brain muscles instead.”

Logan received a roll of his best friend’s eyes for that but chose to ignore it, straightening his clothes and silver-green striped tie back into order. “Right, shall we?” He asked, gesturing forwards into the large, round room. A few other students were scattered around, mostly older students peering through their own personal telescopes, making copious notes about the night sky they were looking at, but also another few pairs of students from Logan and Virgil’s astronomy class that were working, no doubt, on the same project they were. 

The two boys settled into position around a spare window, setting out their equipment on one of the little tables tucked up next to them, ready to be used, and turned their eyes to the glittering expanse outside. 

Now that was real magic, Logan thought to himself, pulling back to exchange a smile with Virgil that silently told him Virgil was thinking roughly the same thing. 


End file.
